


Reunion

by Hanazuke



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, The softest boys, boys being very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuke/pseuds/Hanazuke
Summary: It’s been 3 months since Shoma has been able to see Kazuki in person.
Relationships: Kazuki Tomono/Shoma Uno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> After IDF I felt like Shoma needed some love and comfort, so I wrote this while stuck in the Denver airport for 5 hours. 
> 
> Please be kind! I haven’t actually finished writing a whole fic since 2002, I’m a bit rusty ^^;;:

It had been too long since Shoma had been in the same room as Kazuki. 

_ Way  _ too long. 

He’d known that it would be hard to make time for each other this season, but knowing and experiencing were very different things, and he hadn’t been prepared for just how much he would miss him. Texting and video calls were fine to tide him over when they were only apart for a few weeks to a month, but between overseas training and the competition season starting up, it had been a good three months since they last saw each other in person. 

There was even an extra layer of frustration due to the fact that they were at a competition and couldn’t really relax properly, though at the moment Shoma really didn’t care and just wanted to see his boyfriend. He knew Kazuki had arrived already, though he was probably off with Misha, so once he got checked in to the official hotel, he shot him a text with his room number and tried to get some sleep. 

Shoma had never found falling asleep to be particularly difficult for him, being able to sleep where and whenever he wanted to could almost be considered his superpower, but despite coming off a long day of travel, he couldn’t seem to drift off like he usually did. 

Thankfully the restlessness meant he didn’t miss the knock on his door what felt like either a few minutes or a few hours after he lay down. He tried not to let himself get too excited as he went to answer, it could easily be someone from the hotel there to bring him unrequested extra towels, but he could feel his heart practically doing somersaults in his chest as he turned the handle. As he pulled the door open and saw Kazuki standing on the other side, time seemed to stop. He’d always thought it was cheesy in romances when everything seemed to come to a standstill when the protagonist was confronted with their love interest, but he could now confirm that it was very real. It didn’t help that Kazuki looked so damn  _ good.  _ In Shoma’s completely humble opinion, his boyfriend was one of the best looking people in the world, but at that moment he had somehow managed to look even better than usual, even though he was just wearing jeans and his usual soft grey hoodie. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he stood there gaping, but after what felt like several years Kazuki broke out in a grin. 

“Did I wake you up?” he asked with a somewhat impish expression. 

Shoma shook his head to clear it. “Not really, I was just dozing a bit.”

Kazuki gave him a look that said he clearly didn’t believe him. “I texted to say I was heading over and I didn’t get an answer. ” 

He tried to formulate a response, but all that came out was “I missed you.”

Kazuki’s expression immediately softened, and he stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him and enveloped him in a hug that made him feel like he’d been dying of thirst and just been given a whole jug of water. 

“I missed you too,” he said, burrowing his face into Shoma’s shoulder. 

When they finally pulled apart they didn’t separate completely, and Shoma used the opportunity to capture Kazuki’s lips in a kiss which was eagerly reciprocated. As they kissed it really felt like coming home, after so long everything just felt comfortable and  _ right,  _ like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

The kiss didn’t last too long, and when they parted they just stood there for a while, foreheads touching and hands on waists, still no more than a few feet from the door, just savoring the feeling of being together again after so long. 

Eventually they made their way over to the bed and Kazuki flopped down on it, joking about how it was just so much more comfortable than the bed in his room, and wasn’t that just completely unfair, which left Shoma dissolving into a fit of giggles as he flopped down next to him, snuggling in shamelessly. 

“Well then you have to stay here in the comfy bed with me, can’t have you getting substandard sleep during a competition.”

Kazuki laughed, “I think sharing with you will distract me from sleep no matter how comfortable the bed is.”

“What? Think I’ll keep you up all night because I can’t keep my hands off you?” He asked, feigning indignation. 

“No, I think you snore and steal all the covers.”

“I don’t snore!” Shoma said with real indignance this time. “Anyway, at least I don’t spread out like a starfish and take the whole bed, you take up a massive amount of space for someone so tiny.”

“Says the man who’s shorter than me.” 

“Only one of us is in danger of being carried off by a strong wind.” 

At that Kazuki’s fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and expertly found the spot on his side where he was the most ticklish, causing Shoma to squawk and try to roll away, but Kazuki was too quick and rolled on top of him, gently pinning him to the bed. 

Shoma stared up at him and just took a moment to take in his boyfriend’s face. He was slightly flushed and grinning wildly down at him, and he couldn’t think of the last time he’d been so happy. All the stress he’d been under trying to forge a new path for himself seemed to melt away looking at those gorgeous eyes and wide smile. The spell was broken, however, when Kazuki went for the ticklish spot right by his belly button. He tried to dodge when he realized what was coming, but he noticed too late. Thankfully Kazuki was too focused on his victory to notice Shoma slide a hand under his hoodie to tickle his waist, sending them rolling onto their sides. 

They tussled for a while, hands trying to find and protect sensitive spots before they ended up laying on the bed Kazuki flat on his back with Shoma’s head resting on his chest. 

“I’m really glad you’re here, I’m not sure if I could do this without you,” he admitted. 

“Don’t say that,” Kazuki said while absently running his hand through Shoma’s hair, “you’re one of the strongest people I know.”

He leaned into the touch and sighed contentedly. 

“Well then I don’t  _ want  _ to do it without you. I know you have your own skates to worry about, but just knowing that you’re here helps.”

“Well then I’ll do my best to hover around at the edge of your vision all weekend to help you out,” Kazuki said with a chuckle, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

Shoma gave a small laugh in return and let himself get lost in the feeling of Kazuki’s fingers in his hair and his heartbeat beneath his ear, his mind finally letting him start to drift off towards sleep. 

They still had the competition ahead of them, and who knew how kind the ice in Russia would be to them, but at that moment Shoma was just happy that they could be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
